Hero
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: After accidentally locking himself in the basement, Naruto needs help! It's Daddy to the rescue. Fluff and some scary images may occur! I don't own Naruto, wish I did, but begers can't be choosers I guess. DaddyMinato Sweet, Naruto!


**Hello everyone, how is everyone this fine day? I've been having this splendid plot bunny stuck in my head for days on end now, and I think it's time to get rid of him :) This story that I'm writing is loosley based off of somthing that happened to me when I was a small child, so I thought it would be cool to intertwine the two lives of Naruto and Myself, ha, ha, ha :) **

**Enjoy :)**

**Title: Hero**

**Summery: After accidentally locking himself in the basement, Naruto needs help! It's Daddy to the rescue. Fluff and some scary images may occur! I don't own Naruto, wish I did, but begers can't be choosers I guess. DaddyMinato Sweet, Naruto!**

**Rating: K**

**Time setting: Modern times.**

* * *

"Naruto, do not play by the basement stairs!"

One rule, one simple rule and he had to disobey it. Now he was paying the price, desperately banging on the door while he stood on the creepy steps in the pitch black room.

"Daddy! Daddy help me!" He cried banging on the door. Minato, Naruto's father, on the other hand was immediately pulled from his work on the computer to unlock the door to the basement. He too was trying not to panic, knowing how frightened the boy was of the dark.

"Naruto, stay calm, please don't bang on the door, it shakes the door and then I can't unlock it" Minato said.

"Daddy. . .I'm scared" Naruto cried loudly.

"Naruto, everything's okay, don't cry."

Naruto sobbed, recalling how he even got into this situation. It was raining outside and he wanted to play in the puddles, but his father told him he'd have to wait until the wind died down and the rain wasn't so hard, frustrated and bored he decided to play with his toy cars. And Minato gave him a warning to not play by the stairs, fearing that the boy would take a tumble and fall on the concrete floors; not lock himself in!

Well, Naruto was playing, minding his own business when he pushed his favorite red car too hard and it flew down the steps, Naruto "forgot" the ruled of going downstairs and accidentally kicked the door shut, locking himself in.

All fears of the dark, monsters and The Boogeyman came true and he was at the top in a flash crying loudly.

But the thing was, to unlock the door you had to use a screwdriver because they replaced the old door and din't have a key at the moment.

"Daddy I want out!" Naruto cried, gasping once he heard the sound of a box falling on the ground, his imagination went into high-gear and he didn't even turn around to see what it was and he shrieked:

"DADDY! THERE'S A BAD MAN DOWN HERE!"

Minato paused. "What?!"

"Daddy! The Boogeyman it gonna' get me!"

Minato smiled, shaking his head, Naruto almost had him there, instead it was that same childish fear. "Naruto, listen, stay calm, take a deep breath and know that there's not such thing as The Boogeyman."

"Daddy! Get me out of here!" Naruto cried

Minato bit his lip, he sure wasn't good at calming Naruto down like Kushina was. Kushina wasn't home though, she was shopping with some friends. Minato carefully worked on the door handle frowning; He felt terrible, behind the door Naruto was crying over a slight noise he had and he was sure the poor boy was scared to death.

Finally after a few seconds more he was able to unlock the door and had was received with an armful of a sobbing blonde boy.

"Oh, Naruto. Are you alright?" Minato was frightened that the boy may have been scarred for life.

"I. . .I'm scared. . .Daddy." Naruto bawled. Minato looked down at Naruto, noticing something was off.

"That's not the only thing you are, Naruto." Minato sighed, picking the boy up noticing he had a small wet accident. after cleaning up his son, Naruto was still wide-eyes and flushed with tears. He crouched down to the boy's level and wiped a few tears away.

"Naru-chan? Are you still upset?" Minato sadly asked.

Naruto nodded. "He's still down there, Daddy. He's gonna' get me!"

Minato raised an eyebrow, standing up. "Oh, really? Well, I'll just have to deal with this then." He turned away, smirking, his plan should be foul-proof. All he had to do was go down to the basement, pretend to scream at this "Boogeyman" person to leave and Naruto would have peace of mind.

He opened the door telling Naruto not to shut it as he walked downstairs. Naruto nodded, shaking like a leaf, wondering why the hell his father would go downstairs when there was an evil man down there. Minato sighed, seeing a box that fell to the floor, it must have been knocked down from the broom poll that lost it's balance. Minato put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Listen here, you need to stop bullying my son and get out of here! Leave now! Get out and don't you come back or I'll make you sorry! I MEAN IT! YOU LEAVE NARUTO ALONE!" Minato screamed into the nothingness that his son feared. Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, his daddy was so brave!

Minato chuckled and hopped up the stairs.

"He won't scare you now, Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto smiled boldly, hugging his father around the neck.

"I love you Daddy, you're my hero!" The blonde beamed. Minato smiled back, being a father was the best. Not only was he loved like one, but he was seen as a hero. . .that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**AAAAAAAWWWW! So cute! I love DaddyMinato and Naruto! **

**Please Review!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
